This invention relates generally to waterbed mattresses and more particularly to a waterbed mattress with an air cushion top.
The advantages and benefits of waterbeds over conventional beds is well-known. There have, however, heretofore been some perceived disadvantages of waterbed mattresses which have reduced the acceptance of waterbeds. For example, many waterbed mattresses heretofore have been constructed with a flat, upper surface made of a single sheet of vinyl. This single sheet tended to conform closely to the body of the user so that it sometimes became difficult for the user's skin to breathe. Perspiration often resulted.
Furthermore, since water is a fairly good conductor or heat, it has proved desirable with standard waterbed mattresses to have a heater to keep the water in the mattress at a suitably high temperature compatible with the needs of a human body. Otherwise, the unheated mattress tended to conduct so much heat away from the human body that the user became uncomfortable.
The standard waterbed mattress also could be improved in appearance. The single vinyl top sheet of these mattresses is rather plain and flat in appearance, even with a pattern embossed thereon. Conventional mattresses, on the other hand, traditionally have a tufted or quilted appearance which people find attractive.
Most waterbed mattresses can be adjusted in firmness by adjusting the amount of water in the mattress bladder. But this firmness is the same throughout the mattress. It would be desirable to be able to adjust the comfort of various zones of the mattress, such as the head zone and the lumbar zone, to accommodate the preferences of various users. Moreover, adjusting the amount of water in a waterbed mattress is not a trivial matter. Typically it requires the use of hoses and a ready supply of water.